Tatooing pincers preferably may be utilized in farms for breeding of cattle, pigs, sheeps and other animals for which marking is wanted particularly under special rules of Government.
Usual pincers for this purpose have solid needles by which the ears of the animals to be tatooed are only pricked, and the tatooing liquid is applied to the pricked ears by a special operation which is manually carried out. Tatooing in this way is complicated because an additional person is needed for holding fast the nervous animal after pricking.
German Pat. No. 8 6515 (Daws) shows and describes tatooing pincers having hollow needles through which tatooing liquid is injected from a pump chamber when pincers open under the force of an opening spring. During pricking, i.e. during closing of pincers, pump chamber is sucking tatooing liquid from a storage chamber via at least one check valve. When the hollow needles penetrate the skin of the ear to be tatooed particles of skin may enter into the needle holes clogging them. When the pincers open, the force of the opening spring is too small for cleaning the needle holes so that marking may be incomplete. Thus such pincers have not been reduced to practice.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide pincers for marking ears of animals by injecting tatooing liquid into the ears of animals through hollow needles, said pincers avoiding the risk of uncomplete marking.
It is another object of the invention to provide tatooing pincers for marking the ears of animals by injecting tatooing liquid through hollow needles in which clogging by particles of animals skin is effectively avoided.
It is still another object of the invention to provide tatooing pincers for marking of the ears of animals by injecting tatooing liquid through hollow needles whereat increased pressure after the needles have penetrated animal's ear is used for the injection of tatooing liquid.
Still another object of the invention is to provide tatooing pincers for marking ears of animals by injecting tatooing liquid through hollow needles, said pincers being adjustable for different thickness of the ears to be tatooed.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide tatooing pincers for marking ears of animals by injecting tatooing liquid through hollow needles which pincers may be easily used by one person only.